And When Your Gone, I Wanna Go Too
by hklover12
Summary: "Daddy, come on lets go for a walk." Blaine didn't make a move, he just sat there in the chair as his daughter placed a blanket around his weak legs and a warm bundle into his arms before pushing him out the door and into the cool air of winter.


**And When Your Gone, I Wanna Go Too**

The small little brownstone house that sat sandwiched between two much taller buildings told and held many stories about the people that resided there. For the couple that had bought the house back in 2018, it had been a place to come home to after a long honeymoon. A place to bring home the new cat, and latter a puppy after much begging from the husband. A new environment and place of wonder to the many babies with curly locks and bright blue eyes that soon arrived a time later, to grow and play.  
>A place for the couple to grow old together, and be their for all the special moments that are now remembered by the many picture frames that hang on the walls of that small house. A special place that held so much happiness, now today holds great sadness. The year is 2077, 59 years after that happy couple bought this small but beautiful house. They both grew with the ivy that had rapped and woven itself around the bricks of the house, but just like today in the dead of winter. The hash winter wind took with it the ivy that is now dead and brown, and a very large piece of one mans heart.<br>Today was that mans husbands funeral. That memory did not belong with the other picture frames that lined the stair case. "Its only a cold." The mans husband had said, in a bitchy but witty tone that he never lost in his many years of life. So the other man had just chuckled under his breath, kissed his husband goodnight like always, a quick but loving 'I love you', and a 'sweet dreams'. But morning did not come for one of the men.  
>So now that man sits in his wheelchair, dressed in a black suit he knew his husband would approve of, his curly now salt and pepper colored hair slicked back like in his high school days and one of the picture frames that captured two laughing teenagers in his now wrinkly hands. The small house was now filled to the brim with people, all dresses in black. Some were crying, some drinking a little for the pain, some soothing loud babies or chasing the grand kids around. Then there were some that were staring at the man in the wheelchair, all whispering their thoughts on his well being acting as if he couldn't hear what they were saying.<br>One person in particular, the mans youngest daughter - A bright young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes who had married a lawyer and had recently gave birth to a son, who was named after his grandfather due to the fact that he would never get to meet the man. He was born just days after the death of his mothers dear father and it had shattered her heart to pieces that he too was the spitting image of his grandfather much like his mother was.

"I'm very worried about daddy." She said to her husband who had been talking to the son of her fathers brother who had been gone for three years now come January, as she tugged on his sleeve before handing the baby in her arms to him.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Katy." Her husband responded in a hushed tone as he rocked his son back to sleep, giving Katy a small shove with his elbow. No one even dared to go talk to the man, Katy was sure that her sisters or older brother might have gone first but sadly they were to busy with the guests at the moment. Katy was very close to her father, not that she hadn't been close with her other father. She was simply a daddies girl and her Papa knew that from the start.

"Daddy? Daddy Blaine?" Katy silently made her way around her father so that she was face to face with the warm hazel eyes that held so much love. She sadly frowned when those hazel eyes that now held sadness did not look away to meet her sky blue ones.

"Daddy, can I get you anything?" She didn't want to ask if everything was alright, because she knew. Nothing at all was alright anymore.

"No." I wasn't a yell or a bitter no it was a simple whisper that if Katy had not been so close to Blaine she would have never heard it come from his mouth. A very small smile pulled at her lips as she looked down at the frame in her fathers hands.

"That's my favorite one of you guys." Katy whispered back pointing at the bubbly teenage faces of her two fathers. It had been taken years ago during their senior year of high school, the two boys had been outside in what was fall in Lima, Ohio laughing at something, the curly haired boy on the other ones back as they ran around the park they were in the middle of.

"Mine too." Another whisper came from her father as he ran his fingers across the glass before setting the frame down on the windowsill. Katy sighed before standing upright again, giving her fathers shoulder a small rub before walking away for a moment. Coming back shortly after with something in her arms.

"Daddy, come on lets go for a walk." Blaine didn't make a move, he just sat there in the chair as his daughter placed a blanket around his weak legs and a warm bundle into his arms before pushing him out the door and into the cool air of winter. No one paid any mind to them leaving the house, Katy's husband looked over his shoulder with a slight smile before turning back to his conversation now with some of his in laws old friends.  
>The cold New York winter wind whipped around the two adults as Katy silently pushed her father down the ramp to the sidewalk, making her way to the park just a couple blocks down. Blaine quickly pulled the bundle in his arms closer to his chest, shielding it away from the cold. When they arrived at the section of the park that was the closest to the house, Katy maneuvered Blaine's chair down the cleared path that lead them to one of her favorite spots near the lake.<br>Katy led the wheelchair as close to the frozen lake as she possibly could before latching the breaks so she wouldn't have to worry about him rolling away or anything. It was one of the few sunny winter days New York would see this year, not many people were in the park today and even fewer on the ice. As she glanced out into the wide lake she reminisced about when she was younger. Her daddy and papa would take their little family of four kids and a very hyper dog every year when it got close to Christmas, they would have so much fun messing around in the snow, and ice skating on the lake. After they would all get hot chocolate, then her Papa would take the girls shopping. Katy's brother would always pitch a fit about shopping so Blaine would have to take him to the toy store instead. Winter in New York was always a happy time for the Anderson family, but now it just didn't hold any appeal anymore.

"You did a wonderful job." Blaine suddenly stated, pulling Katy out of her day dream.

"Hmm?" Katy turned to see her father pulling back the soft blue blanket that swaddled the bundle in his arms to catch a glimpse at the tiny little baby inside. He was fast asleep, his little cheeks pink from the cold. A tiny blue hat atop his bald head and a pacifier in his mouth.

"He's beautiful Katy, Im very proud of you. He look so much like-" Blaine's voice trailed off as he looked away, his eyes a little misty. Katy wanted to cry herself. "I know daddy...I know." Katy rapped her arms around her father tightly. He looked so much older now then he did when she saw him three weeks ago. He now had dark bags under his eyes, his winkled mouth set in a now permanent frown and the sparkle in his eyes were gone too. Even hidden behind his thick glasses she could see that.

"He...he was fine a few days ago. He was so excited about you finally having a baby, god knows if yours sisters will ever have more." Blaine sniffled a bit, tucking his head into Katy's light brown curls. Between the five children they had been grandfathers to nine now ten grandchildren. The Anderson family wanted large families too, they had a lot of love to go around. Thats just the way the two men had raised to be. Loving.

"I know daddy, we all miss him so much." Katy let silent tears fall, letting Blaine's suit coat ketch them as they fell.

"I don't know how to live without him, we've been together for sixty-six years. Thats...thats not enough time." Blaine cuddled his daughter and grandson close as full out sobs raked his aged body. Katy held onto him like the many times he did for her. When she was six and fell of her bike, the time when she was fifteen and caught her boyfriend Danny making out with her best friend, and the morning of her wedding when everyone had left to take their places. He was there, he was always there holding her hand or hugging her as she cried. No matter what. Katy finally let go of him after a while, both whipping stray tears away from flushed faces. Checking on the baby to see if he was undisturbed, which Katy guessed he was like Blaine in some way a very heavy sleeper.

"I see you brought your skates." Blaine had spotted the pair off old now off white skates that now dangled over the handle of his wheelchair. Katy smiled a bit before nodding, she hadn't been skating since moving up state.  
>"Go on I'll watch him." Blaine pushed for his daughter to leave him, he just really only wanted to be alone for a little while even if secretly she was his favorite of the five.<p>

"You sure?" Katy wanted to protest, but Blaine was being stubborn. So quickly she sat down on the frozen now dead grass near the edge of the lake were a place was set off for skaters, a few people were just begging to head out onto the ice when she finally got them laced up tight.

"Yeah, I cant wait to see you fall on your ass." Blaine quipped with a slight grin. The first smile she had seen all day out of him. Katy smiled back sticking out her tongue as she made her way onto the ice.

"I love you daddy." Katy smiled as she waved back at her father and son, humming a tune that had been stuck in her head since early childhood.

"I love you too, Katy." Blaine shot back as tears rolled down his face at the realization of what song she was humming as she gracefully glided across the frozen lake.

**You think I'm pretty**  
><strong>Without any make-up on<br>****You think I'm funny**  
><strong>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>****I know you get me  
><strong>**So I'll let my walls come down, down**

_ "Excuse me, could I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_"My name's Blaine."_

_"What exactly is going on?"_

_"The Warblers' Every now and then they have an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It pretty much shuts the whole school down for a little while."_

_"Wait, so the Glee club here's sort of cool?"_

_"The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut."_

Clutching the still sleeping baby, Blaine silently watched as his daughter twirled and danced across the ice with a slight smile on his face. Just only slightly did his old body sag in the chair, still paying attention to his daughter as she smiled up at the sky did Blaine finally let his heavy eye lids close. Listening to the sound of his teenage dream laugh in pure joy.

About thirty minuets later did Katy finally return to the slight hill her father was seated after she heard her son start to get fussy, he was hungry and cranky from the cold and she knew that he needed her now. Quickly ridding herself of the skates, she zipped up her boots before making a move to retrieve her son from her father.

"Here daddy I'll take him." Katy went to go for her son, but noticed something was not right. Her father was hunched over a bit, his eyes closed and it would have appeared that he would have been sleeping. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as Katy lunged herself to her knees in front of her father. Forgetting all about the now wailing infant that was still clutched so tightly to him.

"Daddy?" No response as Katy frantically but still gently shook her father in attempt to wake him.

"No...Daddy Blaine...No!" Katy sobbed and stuttered into the mans still blanket covered lap, he couldn't leave her, it just couldn't be true. Both her father in the same week how was everyone supposed to cope with that. But sadly that was the truth, Blaine was now gone. Some will say it was because he was just too old. But the five Anderson would soon have to realize is that he simply just died from a broken heart and unknown to them a promise from long ago that was not.

_ "BLAINE! I don't think I can hold you much longer." A seventeen year old Kurt Hummel huffed as he carried his boyfriend around the jungle gym on his back._

_"Oof." Kurt grunted as a very hyper eighteen year old Blaine Anderson suddenly landed on-top of him as they tripped over the wood chips._

_"Blaine! Now look what you did-" He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips and a stubbly chin rubbing against his own to silence him. Soon the shorter teen pulled away with a loud pop of his lips._

_"Your too fat." Kurt hissed wiggling his way around in attempt to escape. Blaine gasped in protest._

_"So your saying you wont love me any more if I was old and fat?"_

_"No, Id still love you. Will you still love me when I'm old and gray."_

_"Oh yes that would be so sexy on you babe." Blaine laughed at Kurt's bitch please face before helping the taller boy to his feet, brushing dirt off each other._

_"So I'm stuck with you forever huh?"_

_"Oh yes, most defiantly." Blaine didn't even have to pause to blurt that one out._

_"Even if I die, would you still love me." Blaine's face lit up into a smile before he took his boyfriends hands in his._

_"Kurt...I promise, when the time comes for that, yes I will still love you. No matter what-." Blaine placed another loving kiss onto the now blushing boy, before finishing his little speech._

_"and when your gone, I wanna go too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:  
>OMG! My eyes are now filled with tears...and I wrote to fic! WTF lol anyway this is for my BFF Liz and for her two uncles one has sadly recently passed away :( also this can actualy happen It happened to my grandmother (just not the days after part) and It did however happen to my dads aunt and uncle, he died and about a couple days after she passed away too. Wow love is a powerfull thing! Ok anyway please R&amp;R PLEASE! I love feedback! ALOT! LOL ~ Love, hklover12 (OH AND IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT SONG IS THE TITLE FROM ILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!) lol<em>**


End file.
